


[podfic] Finish Your Sentences

by Matriaya



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Married Couple, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: Something hit Travis in that moment, something he had never felt before about anyone ever, and he knew he had to meet him and be a part of his life whether Nolan liked it or not.(Original fic by avalyngrace)
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Finish Your Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [avalyngrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalyngrace/pseuds/avalyngrace). Log in to view. 



> Thank you to avalyngrace for letting me podfic this!  
> and to particularlyexistence for saving my bacon!

**Finish Your Sentences by avalyngrace**

**Read by Matriaya**

**Runtime: apx 1 hr**

[Stream or download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_cfBjsFWSnp_29fE1l-kduL5w2b-ROoP/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
